


Excitement of the Night

by Anonymous



Category: Xi You Ji | Journey to the West - Wu Cheng'en
Genre: Bisexual Bajie, Graysexual Wujing, M/M, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: While their Master and Elder Brother were caught up in the Calm of the Night. The two younger disciples found themselves enthralled with the excitement.
Relationships: Implied Shā Wùjìng | Sandy/Bái Lóng Mǎ | White Dragon Horse, Shā Wùjìng | Sandy/Zhū Bājiè | Eight-Precepts Pig
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: anonymous





	Excitement of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, over a year and I finally make the sequel/prequel/whatever-you-call-it.

It was good that Master and Eldest Brother went off on their own when they did. It was mere moments after that these nomads slowly moved on to more... _physical_ activities. Dances seemed to get more and more erotic. Couples began openly kiss and grope one another. Now, some smaller groups had gone off in tents. Probably an attempt at decency with the pilgrims in the camp.

Bajie was rather... enthusiastic about these kinds of activities. At this point in the journey, he'd effectively been celibate for several years. He'd been itching for any kind of sexual intimacy for an achingly long amount of time. Now, he had a brilliant opportunity! "Wujing, You know what this means, don't you?"

The river demon made a bit of a scowl. "Do you really wish to try to seduce the women here?"

"I _plan_ to at the least _try!_ You don't know how badly the urge has built up inside me!"

"But--" Wujing gestured around them. "They all seem to already have the partners they want for the night."

Bajie scoffed and laughed. "Have you not seen the groups some have gathered in? These people here are the type to take more than one partner at a time! There will be plenty opportunity here for me!"

Wujing huffed. "Well, I surely don't want any part in this." He stood up and began to walk away. He stopped a moment and called back over his shoulder. "If you need me at all, come find me.."

That would be a thought to keep in mind, but Bajie hardly spent that long thinking on it. A group of beautiful, barely clothed women caught his eye. The pig adjusted his clothes, and sauntered his way over to them. "Good evening, ladies."

The women laughed and chattered away with him. They complimented him on his strength, told him how courageous he must be to have faced all he has. Finally, people recognized the power and skill he possessed. And they were fine attractive women, ready and willing for sex. He just had to ask. "I must say, though, this journey has left me lonely for a certain company. As of late, I've craved any company, man or woman."

"Oh, you poor pilgrim! To realize such a thing _after_ becoming a monk!"

Bajie blinked dumbly. "Pardon?"

Another woman elbowed the one who spoke. "Do not speak like he did wrong, going on this pilgrimage!"

"But even here, where Heaven would often turn its eye away, what men is there in our camp who would have him?"

Oh. Oh they thought- Well, they were not entirely wrong there. He was hardly against having such relations with other men himself. But he wanted the sleep with a woman while he could tonight. "If it is alright, I would do just fine if I could spend tonight with a woman. Even just one, and I'm sure I could be satisfied for a hundred years."

The women... laughed at him. Laughed. Like... As though he made some hilarious joke. "Oh no. When like you... well... us still awake right now are not satisfied by your... _type._ You know. _Men._ "

"Oh." Of course. Well then, he tried asking other girls for there interest. Their responses varied, but never a yes or agreement. Everyone, it seemed, either didn't want sex outside their usual group of partners, were far too drunk to agree to anything, or simply weren't interested in _him._ It was absolutely frustrating! Finally, he had opportunity to have sex again, and it seemed he could only do his usual thing of pleasuring himself somewhere discreet.

Bajie went off towards the trees. He didn't wish to go find what tents these people had to offer them. Master and Elder Brother would be too close. It would risk being caught and then scolded. The forest would give him enough cover to do what he needed. The horse wasn't even near this spot. It was a good enough place to pleasure himself without getting--

"Did you give up on seducing these nomads?"

Bajie squealed like the pig he was and fell over. "Wujing! Why would you sneak up on me like that?"

"I just wanted to check on how you were! I figured you would be frustrated after being rejected by all of these people." The fish demon sat down beside the pig. "I thought you would like the company."

"I was doing quite alright on my own." Bajie pushes himself back up to sit. Falling over and moving led to his pants traveling further down from where he had them. He didn't move to fix them, for he knew Wujing would not mind. "But I _would_ enjoy the company."

"You started off on your own already. Should I be insulted?" Wujing reached over and wrapped a hand around Bajie's erect member. "Though I guess I wasn't very clear, was I?"

"I'm not good so good with people being coy or vague." The pig gasped as Wujing moved his hand up and down. "I would also think you wouldn't want to after _last time._ "

"Just don't finish so soon this time. You owe it me me to at least ensure that I'm satisfied tonight."

"If you continue speaking so... so however that is, and I will hardly last at all!"

"Then I shouldn't be so focused on stroking you right now." The river demon pulled his hand away, drawing a whine out of the other man. He loosened his own clothes. "I should really be stroking myself."

"Are you serious? _Let me._ " The pig reached over and put a hand on Wujing's thigh. "You'd be fine with that, right?"

"Of course. I was just making a point." Bajie moved his hand onto the other's crotch. He took satisfaction from the gasp drown out just rubbing the cloth covered area. He felt that flaccid piece of flesh begin to stiffen, and he hadn't even pulled it out from his clothes, yet. "If I were so petty.... I... I would..." Wujing gasped and moaned as the pig released the cock to the tonight air. "...let myself finish first... leave you wanting more when... I'm already spent."

Bajie hummed as he continued to stroke. "But you are hardly the kind to be petty."

"I suppose not." Wujing took Bajie's member into his hand again. "This time, I think you should be the one going inside."

"Do you have the oils an lotions for that?"

"Plenty. I managed to secretly borrow some from these people's supply."

"Sha Wujing." Bajie smirked. "Did you steal lubricant just for the sake of having sex with me?"

"Don't be flattered." The fish grunts. "They have far more than you could imagine."

"Well, will we be spending any more time speaking of it, or will we--"

Wujing pushed him down to the ground. He handed a vial over to Bajie as he slipped one of his legs out of his pants. It was a part of this arrangement of theirs to never completely remove their clothes, in case they needed to completely get dressed again in a hurry. It lead to creative solutions regarding any mess. For this time, their robes were opened enough for their chests to be left bare.

Bajie stroked himself, cock becoming slick with the oils from the vial. "I'll swear to make sure your satisfied if I finish off first." Wujing climbed up on top of him, sitting in a position where they could face one another. The pig studied the way his hair fell down over his face, the way shadows and what little light there was fell across his face. "What business do you have being so attractive from this angle?"

"Don't flirt. It's really unnecessary at this point." Wujing held the other's erect member to align it with his behind.

"I'm not--" Bajie groaned as he slipped inside. "Fuck." A combination of thrusts and rocking hips kept friction going. "This angle and this lighting makes you look far more attractive than you usually are. I thought you would be pleased to know that."

"Well, good for you to have an attractive face to look at during this." Wujing curved down to get closer to Bajie's face. "But you aren't the type to enjoy insults during sex, so I'll say nothing more on the subject."

"Is that what that was? An insult? Why didn't it sound like one? Sounded..." The pig moaned. "Shit, I would finish all the quicker if you kept up talk like that."

"Good. Then I won't talk anymore like that." Wujing shuddered and gasped into his ear. "I need to be satisfied, too. Remember last time--"

"Then have me do things that will get you there as fast as me! Such as..." Bajie reached down and took the fish's cock in his hand. His other hand gripped at the other's hip to keep them steady. "This. I can do this."

Wujing moaned. "And... and here we all thought you were the idiot of the group."

They kept up a decent pace. Every so often, words were exchanged between pants and moans. Usually, these affairs were quick, but something about tonight had them taking their time. In fact, Bajie felt he finished too soon for his like. His body gave a few more, hard thrusts. The pig stroked his companion's cock faster as well, just to be sure Wujing finished just as soon.

The two of them fell in a heap on the ground, catching their breathes. "See?" Bajie breathed. "I ensured you were satisfied, too, right?" Wujing didn't speak. "Wujing? Please tell me you did not fall asleep."

"What do you think Eldest Brother is up to?"

"Uh..." That was a very odd question. They just finished having sex! "I do not know. Why, do you think he will come out here to find us?"

"No, but have you noticed... We've gotten away with longer bouts lately. Wukong doesn't come check on us as often."

"Good." Bajie laughed. "If you're suggesting he _lets us_ get away with this, I would have to disagree."

Wujing elbowed him in the ribs. "I meant more he seems... distracted. Perhaps too focused with Master."

"True. He's more protective of Master this far into our pilgrimage." Then a realization dawned on him. The pig burst out laughing. "Are you suggesting Wukong and our Master are have _**sex**!?_ That is the most insane suggestion I've ever heard!"

"I thought so!" Wujing laughed along. "Even if those two had a sort of romance I would be one without sex!"

"Had funny that would be!" Bajie exclaimed. "The two of us have sex without the romance, those two have romance without the sex, and everyone keeps it a secret!"

"And the poor dragon doesn't get anyone..." Wujing sighed. Bajie stared at him. Clearly, the river demon had some sort attraction to the dragon horse. Not just based on that one sentence. Based on other things Wujing had said about the dragon before.

"Is it that you only told me you didn't feel that kind of attraction to keep our arrangement romance free, or did you mean it at the time, and now you're scared of what you feel for our dragon friend?"

"Don't... don't start with that." Wujing sat up and began straightening out his clothes. "I spent too long thinking I was... broken for never desiring romance. I know I have told you that before, I'm certain. Even someone I desire to sleep with is rare."

"Hey! I'm not trying to say you're broken!" Bajie sat up and put a hand on Wujing's shoulder. "Look, I'm really terrible at wording things. I honestly did **not** intend to sound like that! I'm sorry. Let try wording differently?" He thought for a minute or two. "I meant... Don't be scared to pursue if you want? I also would like to be able to tease you about it?"

"Well, then I won't tell you anything about it if I do." The fish looked back at him with a smirk. "I think you should go find somewhere to take a bath though. I will go check on the horse."

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've just made a whole slight au for this at this point.


End file.
